reinas de la mafia
by angel-demoniaca
Summary: los swan una leyenda entre las mas prestigiosas de las mafias, que pasaran si estan amenasados, los cullen aceptaran unirse para ayudarlos y cuando vean una de las mafias mas importantes sea controladas por una de las mujeres mas hermosas que allan visto?. mal sumari
1. Chapter 1

Interesante historia es inspirada en la saga crepúsculo de la cual SM es la dueña y señora de todo los personajes reconocidos son de ella y los nuevos son míos

Advertencia

Lenguaje, poco acta para menores y incluye escenas sexuales a menos que seas mayor no leer o tengas una vida sexual activa.

Hola yo otra ves esta es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió hace un par de semanas y quería saber que pensaban

Capitulo 1

Presagio

-hija de puta ojala te pudras en el infierno-ise una señal con la cabeza y el pobre Eric volvió al agua.

Hola soy isabella swan conocida por bella por mis hermanas y maldita, zorra y puta por muchos otros que no vale la pena nombras

Soy la reina de la mafia de nueva york, junta con mis cómplices y hermana rosalie y alice

Rosalie es la hermana mayor que si quisiera seria modelos de lencería un cuerpo de envidia un, hermoso cabello de color dorado, piel pálida y unos ojos de color azul frio capas de acerté temblar de miedo y de placer a todos los hombres. Ella es mi jefe de guarda espaldas calificada en armas, secuestro y recolección de datos de los hombres, hermosa como sirena peligrosa como no tienes una idea.

Mi hermana menor alice, un poco más pequeña que yo de cabellos negro corto y lo llevaba despeinado de cierta forma que a la vez la hacía ver elegante, piel blanca con un toque de rosada, ojos de mismo color azul de rosalie que aunque pequeña puede hacerle competencia a rosa con su cuerpo bien formado y curvas marcadas. Ella es mi especialista en el arte del disfraz e investigación, con su cara de hadita y dulce y buena niña es capaz de engañarme incluso a mí y puede encontrar lo que sea con solo decir el nombre de esta persona.

Y por ultima yo la del medio y líder de la organización, de cabello largos hasta la cadera color chocolate y reflejos rojos, ojos de chocolate según mis hermanas profundos, cuerpo lo suficiente curvilíneo para llamar la atención, soy la a cargo de todas las empresas y negocios que nos dejos nuestro padre al morir en una misión

En estos momentos estábamos interrogando a un espía en la bodega del sótano a 30 metros bajo el suelo de un motel de mala muerte.

El pobre Eric estaba amarrado de cabeza con cadenas sobre un enorme estanque lleno de agua congelada donde lo metíamos cada vez que daba respuestas equivocadas.

Ise una señal a alice para que lo volviera a subir

Eric no dejaba de temblar, tenia los labios azules del frio y pálido como fantasma

-intentemos una vez más, si?- le dije de forma tierna, para luego darle una calada a mi cigarro

-a quien fue que le vendiste información?- le pregunte

-maldita zorra, ya verás que esto no se queda así- dijo

-ssshhhhh, tranquilo- dije acercándome y le acaricie la mejilla- si te portas bien te daré un premio

-jamás diré nada puta- yo suspire y di la señal, alice soltó la cuerda y el chico callo hasta el fondo lo deje ay por unos segundos y luego lo volvía subir-

-bien ahora que estas más calmado y veo que no quieres cooperar conmigo que tal si hablas con mi hermana- esa fue la señal que rosa estaba esperando y me sonrían dulce mente

-bien – dijo acercándose, ella estaba recostada en la pared afilando una navaja- que tal si asemos un trato te dejamos ir, olvidaremos el pasado, no nos volverás a ver si nos dices un maldito nombre- dijo perdiendo la paciencia

-jamás- dijo y ya le salió boleto, rosa lo tomo de la entre pierna y empezó a clavarle las uñas de forma dolorosa (sabia por los gritos y las lagrimas)- james-dijo llorando- su nombre era james kamakaro- dijo y rosa lo soltó

-bien, gracias por tu cooperación- le estrelle mi cigarro prendido en su frente donde le deje una linda quemada- alice ya sabes que hacer- dije y ella asintió

-no, me dijeron que me soltaría y nos olvidaríamos de todo- dijo

-yo nunca dije eso lo que lo dijo fue rosa y ella no tiene el poder de decidir eso- y Salí de la habitación esperando que mis hermanas terminara.

Cuando salieron rosa llevaba un saco

Salimos del motel por una entrada secreta, subimos el saco a la parte trasera y nos subimos a él mercedes

-y bien y ahora que asemos?- pregunto rosa

-fácil, ya sabíamos que james tenía un plan en nuestra contra y tenemos las pruebas de eso- dije señalando al maletero- ahora ahí que contactar a victoria para saber que ha averiguado- dije

-sí y luego?- pregunto alice

-solo después saber cual, cómo y cuando empezaremos a planear algo- dije tranquila

Volvimos a nuestra mansión, de color amarillo pastes que estaba rodeadas de arboles y en la entrada había una enorme fuente de marfil.

El guardia cuando me vio por la cámara de seguridad me abrió la reja negra de la entrada

-alice ya sabes que hacer con nuestro gran amigo- dije y ella llamo a dos guardias para que la ayudaran

-rosa ve por unos tragos y nos vemos en mi despacho- dije, esta situación me tenia cansada

Entre en el lujoso vestíbulo moderno llenos de estatuas y pinturas (muchas de ella originales) y me dirigí directamente a mi despacho pasando la galería donde había cuadros de la familia desde el primer swan hasta alice donde a pasar de los años la única generación femenina de esta familia era la nuestra.

Llegue a mi despacho de paredes verde pasto y enorme librero en el fondo dos ventanales en vez de paredes con cortinas blancas casi traslucidas y el escritorio de caoba y un juego de muebles blancos.

Me senté de tras del escritorio y empecé a falsificar un reporte del incidiste de Eric, como una desaparición de un joven drogadicto.

-bien ya está todo listo- dijo alice entrando- el está en el bosque con olor a humos de cigarro y la quemada que le hiciste fue difícil de disimular- dijo

-lo siento creo que me pase un poco- dije sonriéndole

-no te preocupes ya está todo listo- dijo con cansancio

-ya volví- dijo rosa entrando a la habitación- y les traigo tequila- dijo mientras dejaba en el escritorio las botellas y los vasitos

-si justo lo que necesitaba- dijo alice

-no sé como soportamos esto- dijo triste ella odiaba tanto este estilo de vida-

-lose ali pero recuerda que nosotras al hacer esto también ayudamos a mucha más personas – dije de verdad a mí tampoco me gustaba cuando tenía que hacer este tipo de cosas

-no pensemos en eso dime cuando contactamos a victoria?- pregunto rosa ella es más fría

-pues creo que mejor lo intento ahora- apenas eran las nueve seguro estaba en un bar con james

Tome el teléfono y le marque claro que antes encendí el falsificador de voz, si james contestaba el teléfono y se daba cuenta de nosotras Vicky estaría frita

-hola- contesto la voz rasposa de james-

-si hola soy Anna quería saber si Vicky estaba en casa- dije con nervios en la voz eso siempre funcionaba

-amor te llama tu amiga Anna- escuche que dijo

-hola Anna- dijo Vicky

-victoria como lo sospechamos el está metido en este problema- dije llegando al punto

-no puede ser cuanto te costo- es decir (cuando te enteraste) este lenguaje secreto mejora con los años de práctica que teníamos.

-esta noche Eric hablo y al parecer está siendo muy cuidadoso con sus pasos- dije tardamos más de tres semanas intentando saber quién es el espía

-cuando, te lo pidió?- (yo encontré algo interesante) dijo alegre

-cuando nos vemos?- le pregunte

-estoy muy muy muy muy emocionada por ti- depende de cuantas veces dice muy esta hablando de días quiere decir el jueves.

-en el mismo lugar de siempre?-

-no claro que no, ese día estoy ocupada con james- eso quiere decir que le puso un guardia _al parecer sospecha algo_

-donde?-

-que tal en el nuevo spa dicen que es bastante exclusivo- dijo con que tenía que ponerme disfraz

-la rubia o la roja?- le pregunte por la peluca

-el amarillo sin duda es tu color- dijo

-bien, estamos en contacto nos vemos el jueves a las tres de la tarde- dije

-adiós Anna, suerte con él y no te preocupes no faltare-dijo antes de colgar

-bien al parecer sospecha de victoria – dije

-ella está a salvo?- me pregunto rosa

-no te preocupes seguro son estúpidos celos o inseguridades pero cabe destacar que hay que tener cuidado-dije tomando un trago- alice necesito un disfraz- dije

-claro, la rubia no es cierto?-

-si

-bien para mañana estará lista

-descansen hoy tuvimos un día agitado- dije y cada una se despidió para irse a sus respectivas habitaciones

Ya en mi cuarto bañada y con mi pijama de seda me acosté no sin antes prenderle una vela blanca a la fotografía de mi madre y padre en mi tocador.

E pov

-eddy vuelve a la cama – dijo yeni o melisa no me acordaba

-no tengo que trabajar y no me llames Eddy-dije mientras caminaba al baño-quieres que te llame un taxi?-

-idiota- dijo levantándose de la cama

Bueno al menos esta tenía dignidad y no me rogaba como la mayoría

-qué tal si olvidamos eso y nos bañamos juntos?- dijo acercándose de manera sensual

-no hay repeticiones- dije de forma cortante antes de entrar al baño

Soy Edward cullen hijo del jefe de la mafia de Inglaterra

Soy alto de de cabello cobrizo, ojos de color verde esmeralda y pálido, además de que soy el hombre más deseado por las mujeres

Una que otra ocasión e provocado peleas para saber quien tiene el derecho de estar en mi cama por una noche.

Lo sé tal vez suene como un maldito pero así soy yo.

Soy parte de la organización de mi papa junto a jasper mi hermano menor y emmet mi primo

Estos últimos días hemos tenido un par de problemas con una de las organizaciones enemigas, pero el enfrentamiento no nos dejaron más que mas muerte y perdidas de muchos buenos hombres de parte de los dos, asique teníamos un problema ya que no teníamos ni idea de cómo actuar y eso nos tenia locos y paranoicos a todos asta no poder encontrar una solución.

En eso escuche una puerta cerrarse de golpe asique esa chica debió a verse ido ya

Me bañe y me vestí rápidamente para encontrarme con mi padre, Salí de la casa y prendí mi precioso volvo

Me tomo media hora llegar a mi destino que era la casa de mis padre o palacio para los pocos que venían a ver o que la conocieran.

-buenas tardes joven cullen- me saludo la ama de llaves cuando me abrió la puerta yo con un simples asentimiento de cabeza le conteste y me dirigí al despacho de mi padre donde ya se encontraban mis amigos.

-bien Carlisle parece que todos estamos aquí- dije sentándome alado de emmet.

-bueno no tenemos unas muy buenas noticias y otras que si lo son- dijo mi padre sin mirarnos

Estaba concentrado en unos documentos

-que sucedió?- pregunto jasper

-al parecer nuestro enemigos los Black están uniéndose a la mafia de una organización donde el líder se llama james kamakaro-dijo viéndonos

-quien es ese?- le pregunto emmet

-solo una pequeña mafia que está en guerra con la mafia de nueva york- dijo- además de que se sospecha que también se están uniendo la mafia de newton de América del sur, donde sabemos que es una de las más poderosas- dijo

-entonces tomas se unió a con otra mafia – pregunto jasper que estaba recostado en la pared

-no estamos seguro se sospecha que es su hijo un tal Mike el que esta asiendo el trato a espaldas de tomas- dijo

-como supiste eso?- pregunte

-la mafia de nueva york hoy me envió esto por fax con toda la información y la situación en que estamos- me dijo sorprendido

-como ellos dieron con nuestra ubicación o fax no se supone que estamos seguros- le dije

-no se pero al parecer ellos son bastantes buenos en lo que asen- dijo

-bien y que vamos a hacer?- le pregunto jasper

-va haber una reunión con ellos en tres días en un pueblo llamado forks- dijo levantándose – y es obvio que iremos, es el momento perfecto para tener lasos mas fuerte con otra organización- dijo

-bien déjame dejar todo listo y tú me avisas cuando nos vamos- dije levantándome adiós – me despedí y me retire

Asique vamos a conocer a los swan, siempre escuche que son una leyenda y pocos los conocían fuera de su terreno nadie saben quien coordina o el líder pero todos saben que nadie se puede comparar con ellos

Esto de seguro será muy interesante


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Pov bella

Desperté la mañana del jueves totalmente alerta después de todo hoy me vería con la espía mas eficiente que he tenido.

Me levante y abrí las cortinas de par en par para que entrara toda la luz solar que pudiera ya que jamás me gusto la oscuridad.

Me recogí el cabello en un moño y me metí a bañar necesitaba pensar que haríamos después de todo depende de la información que me entregaría victoria tendría que avanzar de forma rápida y sacarla de esa casa no se podía seguir arriesgando como lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

-bella estas despierta?-escuche un golpecito en la puerta

-si! Solo tomaba una ducha-respondí escuche como la puerta se cerraba y unos pasitos cuando Salí del baño me encontré a una alice preparando unas cosas en mi cama

-que bueno ya te bañaste-dijo

-buenos días hermana querida, yo también amanecí bien-dije sarcástica y ella me saco la lengua

-ya tenemos que prepararte te veras pronto con victoria a sique toma-me paso una bandejas con mi desayuno- siéntate y déjame convertirte en _Anna_- dijo

Yo empecé a comer mientras la duende me frotaba una crema especial para dar un color más oscuro a la piel asique de una piel blanca a una de color acanelada

Después de comer me dio un sostén que tenía unas bolsitas de agua haciendo parecer que tenía una o dos tallas más grandes con por supuesto un bolsillo para guardar cualquier cosa y luego me vistió con un vestido rojo carmesí con detalles den el borde de la falda unos patos de tacón alto del mismo color.

Después me dio unos lentes de contacto que asían ver mis ojos de un color avellana y una peluca de suaves risos de color amarillo maíz para terminar.

-wooo podrías ser la próxima ángel de vistoria secret –me dijo viendo de todos los ángulos

-gracias, pero sabes que te encanta a sernos este tipo de cambios-le dije

-y no he terminado toma-dijo dándome un té-es de canela

-sabes que soy alérgica a la canela-le dije, ponía mi voz más ronca y gruesa-

-ese es el punto inhala profundamente y tu voz cambiara radical mente-dijo

-te estas divirtiendo con esto? Verdad?-le dije

-no sabes cuánto –me respondió

Ise lo que me mando, inhale profundamente la tasa de te fría y mi voz de hiso ligeramente más ronca y al verme al espejo me pregunte como aria victoria para reconocerme

Alice me acompaño a la cocina y cuando rosalie me vio de una vez saco su arma para dispárame tuvimos que explicarle antes de que está loca me matara de un balazo y respiro aliviada de que fuera yo y no un espía de james

-cual auto te llevaras? -Me pregunto rosa

-la pickup-le dije

-estas demente como te llaveras esa chatarra-dijo alice

-por eso mismo quien pensaría que bella swan andaría en semejante esperpento-les respondí mientras buscaba las laves en una pared que teníamos colgando todas las llaves de todos los autos de la casa- me tengo que ir ya victoria debe de estar esperando-les dije a mis hermanas después de despedirnos me fui

Suspire al estar adentro de este auto fue el primer auto que tubo nuestro padre ya que el abuelo no quería consentir a su único hijo y lo hiso ganarse las cosas con sangre y sudor.

Yo amaba este auto a veces me sentaba por horas en el recordando mi vida cuando solo tenía que preocuparme por sacar buenas notas y sacar a alice de los problemas.

Mi teléfono vibro sacándome de mis pensamientos era victoria

_Llegue al spa tengo a dos perros escondidos de civiles y unos adentro del spa asique ten cuidado_

Le respondí el mensaje

_Busca a la linda rubia de vestido rojo_

Y se lo envié

Victoria la conocí cuando tenía yo unos 10 años

Charlei mi padre tenía una empresa auto motriz en Rusia y las tres lo acompañamos rosa y alice se fueron de compras y yo lo acompañe a su nueva empresa

Desde su oficina podía ver toda la ciudad pues estábamos en el piso veinte todas las personas parecían unas hormiguitas.

-bella-recuerdo que dijo-toma-dijo dándome dinero-ve y compra algo que tengo que resolver unos asuntos- dijo y yo no estaba enterada de nuestra situación en ese momento asique Salí de su oficina y baje hasta el último piso donde había una cafetería y cuando llegue escuche unos gritos de unos policías.

Corrí y yo soy muy curiosa asique me acerque para ver que sucedía y vi como un guardia de seguridad tomaba bruscamente del brazo a esa chica de mi edad de cabello rojo intensos y piel tan blanca como la mía y además pude ver como sus ojos de color verde pálido estaba siendo llenados de lagrimas de dolor

-suéltala-le dije al guardia

-señorita swan permítame decirle que ella es una ladrona y mugrienta chica de la calle- dijo

-suéltala que no estás escuchando-desde joven mi padre dijo que yo tenía la actitud de toda una swan

-pero señorita-dijo el viéndome

-nada de señorita si quiere conservar su puesto será mejor que la suelte en estos momentos-le dije

-bien como desee-dijo enojado soltando tan bruscamente a la niña que cayó al suelo y yo lo fulmine con la mirada y corrí a su auxilio y la ayude a levantarse

-gracias pero no quiero tu lastima-me dijo sin mirarme

-no te tenia lastima solo pensé que necesitabas ayuda-le dije ya mi padre me había hablado de las personas orgullosas y de mal humor

-no la quería-me dijo molesta

-mira podemos pelear por saber quien tiene la razón a simplemente nos podemos presentar como personas normales-le dije frustrada por su comportamiento

Ella me sonrió-me caes bien-dijo limpiándose la mano antes de estirarle para saludarme-me llamo victoria-me dijo y yo pase mi mano por donde ella limpio la suya.

-isabella swan pero me dice bella-le dije estrechándosela y ella me vio sorprendida-y dime que hiciste para enfurecer a el guardia?-

-robe algo de comida-dijo mostrándome un paquetes de galletas que tenía en su bolsillo-lo lamento no me gusta robar pero tenía hambre-dijo triste

-y tus padres?-le pregunte preocupada

-no lo se yo vivía en un orfanato y lo serraron y desde entonces vivos en las calles-me dijo

-bien, tienes cosas importantes o algo de valor?-le pregunte

-no nada-me dijo extrañada

-bien desde ahora vives conmigo-dije simplemente ella quedo en shock y yo aproveche para arrastrarla a la oficina de charlei

Cuando llegamos mi ella seguía en shock

-papi –dije al verlo- ella es victoria mi nueva amiga- dije firmemente

Charlei la observo por unos minutos de arriba y abajo antes de regalarle una sonrisa cálida

-un placer señorita mi nombre es charlei swan-dijo estirando su mano a ella y esta la estiro tímidamente para saludarla

-y dime bella donde consistes a esta linda señorita?-me pregunto

-ella es mi nueva amiga-dije- y se va a casa con nosotras-dije firme mente charlei abrió los ojos sorprendido pero después de unos minutos me sonrió cálidamente y con orgullo

-por su puesto llama a tus hermanas y dile que tenemos un nuevo miembro en la familia- dijo como siempre el tenía el don de saber las cosas sin preguntar solo con ver el sabia la verdad de todo.

Cosa que le complicaba a alice cuando hacia una travesura

Y desde entonces victoria fue criada como una swan más solo que ella se especializa en el espionaje y era nuestra imagen pública para todas las empresas legales que teníamos mientras alice, rosa y yo estábamos encargándonos de las empresas limpias y las no tanto pero teníamos que buscar a alguien que fuera la que estuviera en los bailes y inauguraciones y escogimos a victoria

Llegue al lugar donde hacía poco abrieron el sapa es una especie de edificio de 3 plantas de ladrillos apenas me baje del auto note a los tres tipos que vigilaban a victoria y a la misma parada en frente del edificio

-Anna-dijo al verme

-Vicky cuanto tiempo. -Le dije de forma chillona como si fuera esas locas fanáticas

-vamos rápido que la cita esta apunto de cancelarse-me dijo

-claro-me respondió cuando por fin entramos al local un hombre grande nos empezó a seguir por toda la planta

-hola soy Mariela bienvenidas _oasis_ ustedes deben ser las de las diez-dijo amablemente

-hola buenos días, si queremos empezar con el baño de lodo-dijo amablemente

-por supuesto entre aquí puede cambiarse-

Después de entrar a esa habitación Vicky saco una maleta que ni siquiera vi que llevaba y saco un sobre sellado y con los labios me indico que me mantuviera en silencio y me paso el sobre.

Me señalo la puerta y luego señalo su oído _asique nos estaban escuchando_ rápidamente tomo su celular y marco un numero para luego mi teléfono empezó a sonar

_Me estaba llamando_

Me hiso señas para que contestara

-hola-dije y ella colgó asique fingí una conversación al parecer es muy peligroso que me quedara con ella.

-sí, hola como esta?….. o enserio…. Ya voy en camino-dije colgando apurada

-que paso?-me pregunto _preocupada_

-es mi hermano se metió en problemas como siempre tengo que ir lo siento Vicky tal vez otro dia nos veamos-dije apurada doblando el sobre metiéndolo en mi escote lo mas disimulado posible

-corre luego me hablas-dijo y yo Salí corriendo de esa habitación a mi auto al parecer nadie sospecho nada

Subí el auto y arranque hasta la casa nuevamente siempre pendiente por si alguien me seguía

Pero nadie se atrevió cuando por fin llegue me fui directo al cuarto a bañarme y quitarme toda esta porquería que llevaba enzima

-señorita swan bienvenida-dijo Cora cuando entro a mi cuarto

-Cora abisele a mis hermanas que he llegado y las quiero en mi despacho en 15 minutos-después de que se fue me metía bañar

Ninguna de nuestras empleadas se sorprendía al vernos disfrazadas ya que ese es el pasatiempo favorito de alice incluso a veces practicaba con algunos guardias y empleadas con solo ver nuestros ojos naturales al tener un color tan extraño y calificativo sabían quien éramos

Ya en mi despacho esperaba a mis hermanas para que empezáramos con esta reunión yo me encontraba leyendo cada hoja de información y analizarla poco a poco

-bien aquí estamos bella-dijo rosa entrando con alice

-bien al parecer james tiene amigos-dije directo al punto siempre fui así

-que quieres decir?-pregunto alice

-al parecer los Black y los newton se unieron a él-dije mostrándole los papeles donde había cada conversación, reunió, fotos, trabajos y tratos de ellos tres.

-dios, con los Black-dijo rosa- podemos pero los newton-miro preocupada los papeles-son mas difíciles-

-no estamos hablando de la mafia de los newton sino de Mike newton-dije mostrando las fotos-todas las conversación, reuniones y demás fueron solamente con él y ambas conocemos como es su padre con este tipo de cosas-les dije

-eso es más fácil-me respondió alice

-pero no estoy del toda segura como ve aquí han ganado terreno estos últimos meses-dije mostrando otros documentos

-meses?-dijeron las dos

-si hemos estado a punto de caer al no descubrir a Eric-dije algo shockeada

-eso quiere decir que tenemos un problema bastante grande-dijo rosa

-no precisamente –dije sabiendo como haríamos para salir de esto-que sabes de los Black y newton?-

-los Black no son precisamente la mafia más grande pero si es peligrosa tienen contactos con la policía y espías en el FBI y la CIA además de que tienen en la mira el territorio de Inglaterra-dijo revidando su blackberry- a cambio Mike newton es más fácil además de ser descuidado y tener contactos de su papi tiene un pleito con los vulturis de Italia del cual remonta desde hace años-dijo guardando su teléfono

-bien ya sabemos más cosas de ellos por la cerebrito de aquí-dijo rosa señalando a alice y ella la fulmino con la mirada-que aremos?

-no han escuchado que el enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo-dije sonriéndoles

-asique una especie de reunión?-dijo alice

-si aro es más sencillo pues es tu padrino-dije señalándola-pero no estoy segura de la organización de Inglaterra-dije pensativa-por cierto quiénes son?-le pregunte a alice

Ella se levanto y se instalo en mi computadora a buscando no se qué-esto va a tardar cuando encuentre algo las llamo-dijo alice y volvió a concentrarse a En la computadora asique la dejamos sola

Yo seguí a rosa al garaje ella se iba a instalar a trabajar en los autos y yo solo quería hacerle compañía rose cuantas hora estuvimos así hablando de tonterías mientras ella se enterraba en el nuevo Ferrari rojo que compro hace poco cuando alice nos dio el aviso de que toda la información que requeríamos

Después de que rosa se cambio la ropa llena de aceite nos reunimos de nuevo en el despacho

-que encontraste?-le pregunto al sentarse a mi lado

-bien la mafia de Inglaterra es comandada por Carlisle cullen tiene dos hijo y un sobrino que lo ayudan en todo-dijo mostrándonos unas fotos de cuatros hombres pero yo no las detalle que su físico no me importaba mucho- al parecer tiene variar empresas para la caridad-dijo mostrándonos unas graficas-su esposa nadie la conoce en persona solo se sabe que vive en un lugar lejano y seguro-dijo al mostrarnos varios artículos de periódicos- se sospecha de el en alguna que otra cosas pero no hay pruebas que lo confirme a lo niegan –dijo-nadie saben dónde queda la residencia principal-

-asique que tenemos hasta ahora-le pregunte

-su número telefónico, correo electrónico y fax y la dirección de los departamentos de sus hijos u sobrino-dijo mostrándome la hoja con todo esa información

-bien convoquemos una reunión en un lugar neutral para el miércoles-dije

-rosa quiero un resumen de la situación y una carta explicita donde indique el porqué y el donde de la reunión –dije levantándome de mi puesto-

-donde será?-me pregunto

-en forks –respondí

E pov

Hoy era el día en donde nos encontraríamos con la mafia de los swan

Estaba conduciendo mi volvo a toda velocidad al punto de encuentro detrás de mí se encontraba el jeep de emmet y el nuevo sedans de jasper con el mercedes de Carlisle

A cada uno le gustaba llevar su auto

Estábamos llegando a un almacén abandonado a en medio de el pequeño pueblito no entendimos al principio pero eran los swan ellos sabían qué hacer

Llegamos al lugar donde en vez de un almacén abandonado había un restaurante algo olvidado por lo sucio y el mal estado del local. Nosotros estacionamos fuera y de inmediato entramos al local algo sorprendido de que nos viéramos en un lugar como este.

Apenas entramos se nos acerco una muy linda chica pequeña como del tamaño de una niña de cabello negro azabache, piel blanca, cuerpo incomparable y unos ojos de un extraño azul claro casi como si fuera frio.

Ella se nos acerco muy seria y se dirigió a Carlisle, al estar frente a él le tomo de la mano y lo alo.

-Un momento-dije viendo a la chica-quien eres?

-soy una chica y ustedes unos chicos que van a llegar tarde-dijo y con eso soltó la mano de Carlisle y empezó a caminar hacia atrás del local y nosotros todos confundidos la seguimos.

Llegamos a un armario donde ella golpeo una pared y esta de agrio mostrando unas escaleras.

Yo estaba sorprendido tal vez la chica es una persona de confianza de esa mafia o solo una empleada.

Bajamos las escaleras y este nos llevo a una especie de almacén con cajas y demás cosas del restaurante movió una caja que parecía realmente pesada y al parecer estaba hueca para mostrarnos otra puerta la abrió y entro nosotros la seguimos.

Yo estaba muy confundido por que tantas puertas me sentía un laberinto y después como saldríamos de aquí? De verdad estábamos aquí por una reunión o venían a acabar con nosotros? Me estaba poniendo nervioso y podía ver que emmet también por alguna razón jasper seguía con la mirada cada paso que daba la mujer.

-tranquilos-dijo la chica-es por seguridad como me imagino que sabrán ay espías en cada uno de nuestras organizaciones y este es solo una forma de protección-dijo tranquila pero me dejo sorprendido. _En nuestra organización también hay espías? Y como ella sabe?_

-ya llegamos por favor siéntanse cómodos-dijo antes de abrir una puesta y adentro era un cambio radical a como se veía afuera parecía una especie de sala de juntas de las empresas de Carlisle.

El piso estaba forrado en una alfombra negra, las paredes eran de color blanco y una enorme mesa de caoba en el centro con todas sus sillitas a juego.

Al entrar pude percatarme de otros hombre era 5, tres estaban sentados me imagino que eran los swan.

Ellos voltearon a vernos uno tenía el cabello más o menos largo de color negro, de piel algo bronceada y de ojos amielados.

El se paro y se acerco a nosotros-Carlisle-dijo en forma de saludo

-aro cuanto tiempo-dijo correspondiéndole el saludo-marco, cayó-dijo a los otros dos tipo y esto asintieron en forma de saludo, ellos también tenía el cabello negro solo que uno lo llevaba casi gris el otro tenía unas que otras canas.

-asique que haces aquí?-le pregunto el tal aro

-presumo que lo mismo que tu-dijo el

-asique _ellas_ te mandaron a buscar-y en ese momento algo no cuadro

-_ellas_?-dijimos los cuatros

Es ese momento entro alguien a la sala y esa fue la primera vez que la vi

Un ángel, tiene el cabellos de color chocolate precioso largo hasta la cadera se ve increíblemente suave, piel blanca como la leche, unos ojos profundo del mismo color del cabello, cuerpo de sirena en fundado en unos pantalones negro que asían lucir sus hermosas piernas, un suéter de cuello en V de color azul donde rebelaba algo de su escote y unas botas de color negro que la asían ver mas apetitosa y esos labio pequeños pero rellenos que se ven tan suaves y besable.(n/a mi auto estima bajo mucho asiendo esta descripción)

Me picaron las manos y los labios

-qué bueno que todos ya estamos reunidos-dijo ella con una voz suave y dulce-por favor siéntense-dijo y por alguna razón mis pies se movieron solo para sentarme en la mesa y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo _ellos también cayeron en el mismo hechizo?_

Ella pasó por mi lado junto a otras dos chicas que no llega a detallar por estar viéndola a ella

-buenos días soy isabella swan-dijo y yo me shockeado ella es una swan

-mis hermana rosalie-dijo señalando a una rubia despampanante-y alice-dijo señalando a la linda chica que nos trajo aquí

-soy la líder de la mafia swan si es que había alguna duda-dijo de forma seria sin vernos a alguno fijamente

-y ya me imagino que cada uno está enterado de la situación-dijo mirando a su hermana la rubia

-si bella ya les envié a cada uno un resumen como pediste-dijo tranquila

-bien, ya que cada uno tiene una idea de la cuestión quiero saber si tiene alguna duda-dijo viéndonos explícitamente a nosotros se me quedo viéndome unos segundo más que los demás

-si-dijo mi padre levantándose-ustedes son las únicas heredaras de la organización swan?-pregunto como para estar seguro

Las tres al instante se cruzaron de brazos en sincronía-tiene algún problema con eso?-pregunto la rubia rosalie

-no no es eso solo que escuche un rumor sobre un hombre llamado charlei-dijo Carlisle y yo también escuche de él como el más grande de todos los hombres swan

-charlei murió hace un par de años desde entonces nosotras nos encargamos de todo-dijo la chica que nos trajo creo que se llama alice-alguna duda?-

- si como encontraron nuestra dirección y fax?-pregunto jasper eso también era una cuestión importante

-ella es la genio que te lo esplique ella-dijo la rubia señalando a alice

-no fue tan difícil incluso tengo sus número de teléfono y dirección de sus departamentos y si me dieran 3 días encontraría la residencia principal-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-WWOO-dijo Carlisle-tienes buenos contactos-dijo sorprendido

-todos los contactos son buenos solo tienes que saber cómo tratarlos-respondió isabella o bella como le dijo rosalie _le quedaba perfecto_

-y como consiguieron esa información?-les pregunte yo y ella volvió a posar sus ojos achocolatados en mi

-cual?-me pregunto

-la de los espías y Black-le dije

-siempre consigo lo que quiero-dijo de forma determinada se me _estaba insinuando por que espero que si_

Que mejor que tener a esta morena en mi cama _para semental pensamientos peligrosos_

-y bien para que nos llamaron a nosotros?-esta vez fue emmet

-cada uno de nuestros enemigos se unieron en uno común que mejor que seguir su ejemplo-respondió bella

-es decir una grupo o unió?-fue el tal aro

-durante estos meses han estado tomando terreno de forma inadvertida-dijo

-MESES!-preguntamos todos

-si son muy buenos, si no lo hubiéramos detectados a tiempo nos pondrían emboscar en cualquier momento-dijo

-asique propone que nos unamos a ustedes-dijo un no de los acompañantes de aro

-no digo que nos ayudemos mutuamente entre nosotros para mantener a raya este problema –dijo tranquilamente

-y por qué no lo asen ustedes?-pregunto el otro

-por que mí querido cayo estamos en estos momentos en una crisis que de igual forma te involucra que mejor forma de acabar esta alimaña juntos-dijo rosalie

-además de que si llega a eliminarnos a uno de seguro irán por el otro y así uno a uno nos eliminara de seguro –dijo alice

-como ven tenemos un objetivo común-dijo bella-puedo contar con ustedes para ayudarnos?-

-mi bella isabella sabes muy bien que siempre te ayudaríamos-dijo aro

Y todos voltearon a vernos a nosotros

-bien creo que ya hemos tomado una decisión. -dijo Carlisle-estamos con ustedes-dijo y bella se le acerco y estrecho su mano

-bien espero verlos pronto a todos en new york-dijo a te acercándose a nosotros

-toma-dijo al entregarme un sobre-esta es toda la información que necesitan de nosotras-dijo y me regalo una dulce sonrisa y en bobeado tome el sobre y cuando rose su mano sentí una corriente eléctrica que viajaba por mi cuerpo y ella también la sintió porque me vio sorprendida

Tome su mano antes de que se alejara-Edward cullen-le dije con mi sonrisa _moja braga_ que usaba en este tipo de casos

Ella levanto una perfecta ceja antes de responderme-ya lo sabía-y con eso se separo de mi dejándome en shock

Pude notar que a mis hermanos le hicieron el mismo desplante

Y ella fue directamente a la salida mientras yo como un estúpido me le quede viendo con la boca abierta

-si quieres un consejo-dijo aro-se de verdad te gusta búscala si solo la quieres para una noche aléjate por que ella lo sabrá y sufrirás- dijo antes de palmearme el hombro y despedirse de mi padre antes de seguirle a ellas

-bien lo única cosa que hay que arreglar es el viaje a new york-dijo Carlisle antes de irse también y nosotros le seguimos

Tal vez este viaje sea más lucrativo y entretenido de lo que creí

_Isabella swan, bella swan, bella pronto serás mía_

NOTA

Cortita pero efectiva espero que valga la pena y les haya gustado

Gracias por sus favoritos y review

Por cierto recomendaciones, regaños. Quejas. Felicitaciones, insultos son aceptados y me gustaría saber si en un futuro les gustaría un capi en la visión de rosalie o alice


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Pov bella

Salimos de la reunión y directamente fuimos a la camioneta que nos esperaba y nos fuimos

-bien creo que todo salió como esperábamos y creo que no habrá ningún problema-dije seria

-en serio bella?-dice alice sarcástica- vas a hablar de la reunión todo el camino a casa? Yo prefieren hablar del bonus de esta reunión

-cual bonus?-rosalie rodo los ojos

-hablo de papacitos que estaban allí-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-hablas de Dimitri- dije burlona, ellos tuvieron un relación

-no tonta hablo del rubio jasper- suspiro su nombre

-tu nueva conquista?-pregunto rosalie

-no, esta vez no se siente como una conquista-dijo ella

-pues ellos te ven como una conquista-le dijo rosalie

-por favor no seas sínica, tú estabas demasiado pendiente del grandote- le dije burlona y picándole una costilla con mi dedo

-del cual?-dijo ella asiéndose la tonta

-del tal emmet-dijo alice- el te atrae no podías quitarle la vista de encima-dijo

-y como es que sabes sus nombres?-pregunto-no espera no me contestes seguramente sabes incluso si son esteriles-

-pues no, no lo son-dijo sacándole la lengua, rosalie puso los ojos en blanco

-sabes que fui sarcástica verdad?-pregunto lentamente

-alto, pausa cálmense en otro momento las dejaría golpearse pero estoy sentadas en el medio de las dos- ellas me fulminaron con la mirada

-no mi miren así-les dije- vallamos por partes primero tu alice-le dije señalándola- si eres una sabelotodo pero por eso te amamos en lo que respecta a jasper puedes salir con el-estaba a punto de replicar cuando la calle con la mano- se que no necesitas mi permiso pero solo tengo un condición que es de cuidarte en este mundo nadie es de fiar ni siquiera aro, por lo tanto en cuanto rosi y yo veamos algo fuera de lugar se acaba la relación-volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo pero no la deje- alice acéptalo eres soñadora y fantasiosa no vez lo que está al frente de ti cuando se trata de tus sentimientos asique acéptalo-le dije y ella asintió

-ahora rosa-dije volteando a verla y ella iba a replicar- sé lo que dirás y todo pero entiende ¿Cómo quieres que te miren con amor cuando tú no te das la oportunidad de será amada? Siempre te alejas y te encierras en ti misma y te proteges con sarcasmos y ironía-dije y ella estaba a punto de golpearme pero le sostuve la mano antes de que me tocara-ni se te ocurra-le advertí- por algo soy la líder de la organización y creo que debes seguir mi consejo eres la más pesimistas de nosotras creo que debes aprender a ver más fantasía y olvidar que lo vez afuera y así los demás también miren lo de adentro-le dije

-y que paso con tener cuidado y los riesgo que acabas de decirle a alice?-dijo creyendo que me hundiría con mis mismas palabras

-tú no eres alice por lo tanto no te compares con ella- dije triunfante

-bien ya que terminaste con rosi –dijo una muy interesada alice- que hay de ti?-me pregunto

-yo estoy bien gracias-le respondí

-no te hagas la pendeja y suelta la lengua te gusto el pelos raros-dijo rosalie

-no es pelos raros creo que es cobrizo y no entiendo de que hablan-les dije

-mira bella me vas a decir que no estabas interesada en Edward-me dijo alice

-sabes que no me gustan los que se creen la gran vaina-le respondí

No les miento el me gusta físicamente pero con la mirada de superioridad que me dedico no gracias hacía mucho tiempo aprendí a no meterme con hombres prepotentes

-que paso de dejar ver el interior de las personas?-dijo rosa

-te dije que no te compararas con ninguna de nosotras-le respondí

-compara nada, eres una hipócrita-me dijo alice señalándome

-ustedes pueden decir y hacer lo que quieran con el rubio y el musculoso pero no intenten emparejarme con el mujeriego cobrizo-les dije poniendo punto final a la conversación

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegamos al hotel en port ángeles, ya estábamos registradas y todo asique solo nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones

Cuando llegue me acosté en la cama me sentía extrañamente cansada y al cerrar los ojos solo podía ver unos hermosos ojos esmeralda que me miraba con superioridad

Pov Edward

Ya habíamos llegado a los autos asique empezamos a conducir a port ángeles al hotel donde nos íbamos a registrar

Estaba concentrado en la pista para no tener que pensar en la sirena de cabello achocolatado cuando sonó mi celular y use el manos libres

-Edward cullen-respondí con mi habitual saludo

-EDDDY! Yo quiero a la rubia-me dijo el estúpido de mi primo

-que rubia?-le pregunte

-la diosa de cabellos dorados que vimos en la reunión hoy-dijo –se que te gustan las rubias pero esa es mía-dijo reclamando su territorio-

-por mi cométela si quieres, ahora siento cierta atracción por las morenas-le respondí

-la chica de cabellos negro es mía- se escucho la voz de jasper

-cuando accedí a una llamada de conferencia?-

-cuando contestaste-respondió emmet como si fuera obvio

-yo no hablaba de la duende si no de la castaña la líder-les respondí

-si ella es bastante sexy pero prefiero a la rubia-me dijo emmet y yo le gruñí

-como sea ya que es una para cada uno podemos dejar esta conversación para después?-

-bien-me respondieron los dos

Bella swan

-hummm-

Hermosa e inteligente todo un reto para mi

Todavía podía ver cómo me rechazo pero eso pronto cambiaria

Después de todo nadie se le resistía a Edward cullen

Sé que sueno como un jodido cabron pero así soy

Llegamos por fin al hotel donde después de coquetear un poco con la recepcionista cada quien nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones

Estaba viendo televisión cuando escucho mucho escándalo en el pasillo a alguien quejándose y unas risas burlonas seguramente unas estudiantes o algo cerca de eso asiquen no Salí

Pov bella

Estaba durmiendo cuando sentí a alguien salto sobre mí

-BELLA DESPIERTA- maldita sea esa voz la conocía como si fuera mía

-QUE COÑOS HACES AQUÍ ANGEL?-le grite de vuelta a la loca de mi mejor amiga

-crees que me iba a perder la oportunidad de molestarte?-dijo ofendida por mi pregunte- sabes que es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos-me dijo

-ángel como supiste donde estaba? Y como entraste?-le pregunte

.bella quien fue la que me entreno en primer lugar?-

-sabes en momentos así me arrepiento de haberte entrenado-le dije

-vamos tu sabias que yo quería más que una aburrida vida después de salir de ese internado en Francia-me dijo

La conocí en un internado en Francia cuando yo y mis hermanas fuimos a estudiar la secundaria allí

Era la chica más loca e inteligente del colegio lo suficiente para saber a quién atraer y a quien no

Por eso era conocida como la loca durante nuestra estadía se comportaba como tal con los compañeros para que se alejaran de ella y los profesores la amaban por sus modales y inteligencia que cuando se metía en problemas se lo perdonaba

Ella es de ojos de color miel tostada, de cabello largo y rizado de color castaño casi negro, su piel es de tonos acanelado y su cuerpo tenia curvas a la medida casi igual al mío solo que tal vez mas grande de busto

Ella después de todo es un personaje

-si bueno como sabias donde estaba y como entraste?-le volví a preguntar

-fácil descubrí la contraseña que tiene alice en su computadora que era Gucci, después de tener la suficiente información solo tuve que buscar una lista de los hoteles que había aquí, a rosa le gusta la comodidad pero a ti no te gusta llamar la atención asique busque un hotel mediantemente elegante en la lista de donde salieron 3 llama para confirmar su estadía al que tenia 4 piscinas y así supe dónde estabas, luego entre en resección cuando un chico muy lindo de pelo cobrizo tonteaba con la recepcionista y me metí en la computadora supe en que habitación estabas y luego le robe la tarjeta maestra a una chica del servicio y aquí me tienes-tomo aire después de su largo discurso

-veo que te entrene bien-le dije orgullosa hasta que- como que un chico de pelo cobrizo? Descríbelo-le demande

-bueno para empezar el tipo esta como quiere es de pelo cobrizo como te dije, ojos verdes o algo parecido y piel blanca no te puedo decir más por qué no lo detalle mucho-me dijo, pero yo ya estaba segura de quien era, maldito bastardo intentando algo conmigo y cuando no lo logra corre a las piernas de cualquier mujer

-lo conoces y tienes algo con el-afirmo

-lo conozco y solo una unión de empresas-ella, me miro como si hablara en chino

-su apellido es cullen- le informe

-asique es ingles déjame decirte que simula muy bien su asentó-me dijo pensativa

-ese bastardo intento una jugada conmigo y se va a las faldas de otra cuando me doy vuelta-deje enojada

-porque te molestas? Después de todo no sientes nada por él, o si?-me dijo maliciosa y curiosa

-por supuesto que no sabes bien que termine una relación el mes pasado y no me siento lista para una relación ahora- le dije

-quien hablo de relación? Porque, que yo recuerde jamás dije algo de una relación-maldita me atrapo lo que no pudieron alice y rosa en un viaje de varias horas, lo logra ella en unos minutos lo que es aun peor

-yo solo te estoy advirtiendo –le dije

-siiiii claro mira isabella sabes que eres una gran mentirosa pero no me engañas a ti te gusta el bastardito-me dijo picándome una costilla con su dedo

En eso sonó la puerta y ángel se levanto a abrirla

-ANGEL!- grito alice- venia por bella para que fuéramos a la piscina y me encuentro que mi casi hermana esta aquí- dijo saltando de emoción- por cierto encontré al amor de mi vida-le dijo emocionada mientras la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba hacía adentro-pasa rosa- y entro mi hermana la cual si me saludo mientras alice seguía hablando

-como llegaste? Cuando entraste? Como nos encontraste?- y siguió lanzando preguntas hasta que ángel tubo a oportunidad de relatarle la misma historia que a mi omitiendo a Edward lo cual le agradecí

-bien ya que estamos todos aquí juntos vamos a la piscina-dijo corrió hacía mi maleta buscando cualquier cosa que allá empacado cuando la descuide

Sacón un traje de baño y busco otro para ángel que es de mi misma talla y literalmente nos desvistió y volvió a vestir

No pregunten como lo hiso ni yo lo se

-alice por favor estoy cansada y no quiero- dije mientras me empujaba a ir al ascensor y rosa soltó una risita divertida al ver como el acomodador se le cayeron las cosas al vernos en traje de baño

Yo estaba usando una azul cielo que se amarraba en el cuello u una faldita que no me taba el principio de mi culo

Ángel llevaba una blanco que iba muy bien con su piel acanelada esta no se amarraba en el cuello es de estilo estrapless y un vestido blanco prácticamente trasparente

Rosa uno de color negro con lunares blancos y un short azul

Y alice uno morado igual al de ángel con una falda igual a la mía

Llegamos a la piscina y yo no paraba de quejarme no quería salir del cuarto mucho menos encontrarme con el

-vamos bella un buen chapuzón es bueno además tenemos tiempo sin que salgamos las cuatros juntas-dijo alice con su puchero

-bien –dije resignada después de todo ya estábamos aquí

Me quite mi única prenda y me acerque a la piscina para saber que tan fría estaba esta era piscina mas despejada que había

Sentí unas manos en mi espalda y lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba nadando hacía la superficie

-me las pagaras rosalie- ella se sequia riendo hasta que ángel la tecleo y rosa callo a la piscina

-esta fría- fue lo que dijo al salir

Vi la intención de alice de a serle lo mismo a ángel hasta que en último momento ella la esquivo asique nosotras tres quedamos en el agua

-ay alice eres tan predecible-dijo en la orilla

-saben me entrenaron tan bien y mi habilidades son tan buenas que en tres, dos, unos- ella salto lo más alto que pudo eludiendo al musculoso que no nos dimos cuenta que venía tras ella y este callo

-hola un placer soy ángel-le dijo cuando el saco la cabeza

-un placer emmet cullen- respondió

Ángel se quito el vestido y salto al agua

-y dime como sabias que venía por ti?- le pregunto

-cuando rosalie-dijo señalando a mi rubia hermana- empujo a bella pude notar que la veías y cuando alice callo pude ver de reojo que buscabas la forma de acercarte sin llamar la atención- dijo mientras flotaba sobre su espalda- cualquier duda aselas a mis amigas ellas me entrenaron-dijo antes de hundirse

-eso me recuerda- dijo emmet viéndonos- hola no tuvimos el placer de conocerlas - dijo estrechando nuestras manos- como sabrás soy emmet cullen- dijo

-si bueno bella, alice y rosalie-dije señaladnos

-bueno chicas disfrutando del agua o de la vista- dijo dirigiéndose a rosalie y ella nado hacía donde estaba ángel

-que ise?-nos pregunto

-nada de importancia ella es así con desconocidos-respondí

-pero si vamos a ser un equipo deberíamos al menos tenernos confianza- dijo el

-si vienes a que confiemos en ti espera sentado- le dije francamente

-si no confías en mi que ases hablando conmigo?-

-no me aras nada estas rodeado-le dije señalando a mis amigas-nadie sería tan idiota

-mmm cierto tienes toda la razón pero eso no quiere decir que podamos ser amigos o al menos aliados –me dijo

-bien creo que es un buen comienzo asique ángel dale la bienvenida- y entre alice y ángel metieron a emmet bajo el agua

Y después de eso disfrutamos el día en la piscina hasta que empezó a anochecer

Nos despedimos de emmet pedimos un par de toallas y nos fuimos a nuestros cuarto ángel al parecer ángel al entrar en la computadora consiguió una suit gratis alado de la mía

-hasta mañana bella-me dijo antes de entrar a su cuarto y yo volví a acostarme tenía algo de hambre pero estaba demasiado cansada asique solo me fui a dormir

Pov Edward

Desperté a la mañana siguiente sin poder todavía quitar esos ojos de mi cabeza

Me habían perseguido todo la noche y al parecer todo el día de hoy

Baje para encontrarme con los demás en el desayuno y vi que solo estaba jasper y Carlisle

-buenos día- dije antes de sentarme – y emmet?-les pregunte

-no se yo le envié un mensaje pero no me respondió- me contesto jasper asique fui a escoger algo de comer cuando escucho la tronadora carcajada de emmet y al buscarlo con la mirada que de piedra

El entraba con la chica alice en su espalda jugando al caballito mientras entraba bella, rosalie y otra chica que no reconocí estaba hablando con el

-qué demonios hiso?-en estos momentos sentí una emoción diferente extraña era como una combinación de anhelo y furia no me gustaba sentirme así

De la forma más disimulada me acerque a emmet sin despegar la vista de bella

-buenos días hermano, veo que amaneciste muy _solicitado _–dije

-hola Edward ella son nikkita-señalando a bella y esta lo vio con cara de _que dijo?-_Trinity-señalando a la chica que no conozco- duende del mal-señalando a alice en su espalda- y bebe-señalando a rosalie

-como que bebe?-respondió esta y Trinity (_no sabía como llamarla) _la agarro antes de que atacara a emmet

-rosa tranquila alice sigue en su espalda y le puedes hacer daño-dijo y rosalie respiro profundo

-ya que nos calmamos vallamos a desayunar-dijo bella ignorándome olímpicamente y dirigiéndose al comedor

-escogiste difícil-me susurro emmet

-será más divertido cuando vea su derrota y su cuerpo retorciéndose en mi cama-le dije siguiendo a las chicas

Cuando me le acerque a la que no conocía ella me encaro-hola soy ángel amigas de las espinitas estas-dijo señalando a sus amigas con la cabeza

-Edward-

-cullen-completo ella-asique ingles, déjame decirte que simulas bien el acento pero creo que ganarías a mas chicas americanas si lo usas-esta chica es increíble es que no sentía vergüenzas o pena, parase que no

-y tu por tu acento digo que eres francesa-le respondí con una ceja alzada

-nop, soy de Venezuela pero viví mucho tiempo en Francia-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-asique eres muy amiga de bella-dije buscando información

-soy lo suficiente para ver cuando un hombre está interesado en ella-dijo _me descubrió_

-también eres parte de su organización?-

-esa información no te importa-respondió con una sonrisa amigable

-por que emmet te llamo Trinity?-

-esa información no te importa-me volvió a responder con una sonrisa dulce e inocente

-hay algún tipo de información que me importe?-

-solo la que te diga bella-dijo antes de terminar de escoger toda su comida e irse con sus amigas

Vi como jasper se acercaba a la mesa y Carlisle debe de estar muy concentrado en algo para no darse cuenta de que lo dejaron solo

-asique hoy vuelve a new york?-pregunto emmet

-si tenemos cosas que hacer y el tiempo apremia-respondió alice

-y por fin ustedes se irán a Inglaterra?-pregunto bella

-no, creo que Carlisle nos enviara con ustedes para cualquier emergencia le ayudemos-dije mientras tocabas sus hombros después de todo ella me daba la espalda

-porque no se quedan en nuestra casa? es bastante grande-dijo alice, bella y rosalie la fulminaron con la mirada

-creo que es una buena idea después de todo hay que formas _lasos_ para ayudarnos, y seria un _placer conocerlas mejor_-dije mientras le acariciaba los hombro y ella se estremeció

-no creo que sea lo mejor después de todo seguro ustedes no quisieran quedarse con nosotras-respondió rosalie

-pronto sabrás lo que yo realmente _deseo en estos momentos _-respondió emmet

-bien bien dejen las insinuaciones para otra ocasión que estoy comiendo-dijo ángel

-sshhhh se está poniendo bueno-le dijo alice

Después de esa discusión nos pusimos a hablar de cualquier cosas mientras desayunábamos y yo aproveche para acercarme a bella todo lo que podía y seducirla en cualquier oportunidad que tenia.

-cuando se va?-le pregunte inocentemente ella me fulmino con la mirada

-hoy por la tarde-me respondió alice

-tan pronto es que alguien está esperando su regreso?-si estaba con algún idiota yo personalmente me encargaría de el

-no nadie especial nos espera pero tenemos ciertos asuntos que resolver y no podemos esperar mucho-dijo de forma fría

_Si todo un reto no sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar de esto_

-bastardito-dijo ángel y nosotros la miramos confundido excepto bella que le miraba con humor

-disculpa a quien le hablas?-le pregunto jasper que hasta este momento solo se la pasaba hablando con alice

-con el bastardito-dijo señalándome

-yo no soy ningún bastardo-le dije enojado

-apostamos? Y créeme que si demuestro lo contrario tú te hundes-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-no gracias-le respondí ya aprendí que con estas mujeres uno no debe arriesgarse o molestarlas

-te iba a preguntar si vas a hablar con la recesionista? Porque si es así me puedes conseguir el spa gratis-dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima

_Qué coño le pasa? Que tiene encontrar de mi?_

-es normal que finjas amistad y luego maltrates a las personas?-

-sip es uno de mis mejores entretenimientos-dijo y todos estaban más que pendiente de nuestra conversación parecían que estaban viendo una película muy interesante-ya termine de comer asique nos vemos después chicos-se despidió y se fue

-que le sucede a ella? Es como si le hubiese hecho algo-dije

-no lo tomes a mal ángel es extraña pero es la primera vez que ella se comporta de esta manera-dijo alice pero pude ver que rosalie la apoyaba

-iré a ver qué le pasa-dijo bella luego se levanto y se fue

Como bella se fue no tenía nada que hacer en la mesa asique también me fui a mi cuarto tenía que empacar y reservar boletos para irme hoy en el mismo avión que bella

Pov bella

Desperté con mucha energía

Después de un baño y empacar mis cosas llego alice para que fuéramos a comer en el ascensor nos encontramos con emmet

-buenos días-le dijo ángel

-ahora que mis ojos quedaron maravillados por su belleza si son buenos-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta viendo a rosalie pero ella le dio una mirada fría y cortante como una de sus navajas lo que hiso que los ojos de emmet llamearan

-bien luego juega a quien parpadea primero pero ahora tengo hambre-dijo ángel sin el mas mínimo interés en la situación

-si vamos que tengo mucha hambre no comimos desde ayer-dijo alice

-que eres capas de comer? estoy seguro de que tu tomas un poco de agua y estas llena-dice un burlesco emmet

Y alice se le monto en su espalda e intento jalarle el cabello o eso parecía pero emmet no sentía nada

-alice tu lo puedes hacer mejor-le dijo ángel saliendo del ascensor

-no lo quiero lastimar –respondió

-Ja por mi as lo necesita un buen golpe-dice rosa

-qué tal si tu intentas-dice con una sonrisa –súbete en mi espalda-le dijo retadoramente

-no gracias no tengo cara de koala-le respondió y emmet soltó una carcajada que creo que los vidrios temblaron

-dios emmet es que eres primo hermana de hulk o qué?-esa fue ángel

-no lo creo ya que hulk en su interior en muy inteligente-dije una cortante ros

-ay rosa es que emmet te mordió? –le pregunte

-créeme que yo si sería capaz de morderla-dijo emmet meneando las cejas

Después de eso señor hacer con Edward y intento seducirme de nuevo pero por alguna razón no podía decir nada no participaba mucho en la conversación o respondía a sus insinuaciones como hacia rosalie

Estaba paralizada por cada toque y olor que provenía de él y ángel fue la que tuvo que responder por mi y defenderme la mayoría del tiempo

_Que me pasa? porque estoy actuando de esta manera? Como el tiene este tipo de control en mi?_

Alice no se daba cuente de nada solo pensaba en el chico rubio y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo incomoda que estaba

Casi me da un infarto cuando los invito a nuestra casa y ellos aceptaron

Pero lo peor fue cuando ángel después de comer me dejo sola en la mesa con él y con una patética escusa fui tras ella

-porque me dejas sola en el?-le dije enojada

-no tienes derecho a reclamarme –me respondió ella con cara de nadie me interesa

Esa es la cosa que mas odiaba cuando cualquiera intentara discutir con ella, esa es la cara que podía y cuando quería que siguieras solo levantaba una ceja es muy desesperante

(N/A esa cara la hago yo y es heredada de mi papa a mi madrastra y a mi mama odia cuando la pongo por que dice que no les estoy poniendo atención)

-sabes que estaba incomoda y que por alguna razón estaba mal-le dije furiosa

-bella, el se quedara en tu casa gracias a alice y tendrás que aprender a defenderte o sede-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mi furia creció

-como que sede? Como que sede? Tu as visto como es el, yo nunca tendría nada con alguien así jamás y cuando más te necesitaba te fuiste tan tranquila dejándome con la soñadora, el pedazo de hielo y el cretino- le dije y ella no me respondió- no me vas a responder?

-que quieres que te responda?-dijo tranquila mientras elevaba la ceja

-no te golpeo porque te quiero y te tengo respeto-le dije pero mis manos picaban por el deseo de golpearla

-tendrás que aprender desde ahora como tendrás que manejarte-dijo dándome la espalda y caminar a su cuarto dejándome plantada en el pasillo

_Maldita, se ase que sabe mucho cuando no sabe nada_


End file.
